jennywakemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Around the World in Eighty Pieces
eepisWrite the text of your article here! Synopsis The episode begins as Miss Wakeman walks in to see Jenny making a huge mess in the kitchen for an event coming up at the school. She leaves, revealing to the others what she made, as they show their work. Suddenly Krackus appears, Jenny feels he wont be a threat to her at all considering how old and unthreatening he is. He asks if she wants to see his new invention, but Jenny calls his bluff and he presses the dissesembler button. It does not work... for a few seconds! Suddenly Jenny flies to pieces and every piece of her body goes flying around the world! Krackus mocks her, then bowls her head down the sidewalk as he tries to call Vexus to inform her that they can now come to inslave the human race. In order to stall for time Tuck kicks Krackus' phone-like object and Jenny informs they have a tracking device that is attached to contact all of her body pieces. Using a mexican disguise she sneaks into the house and tries to find the device needed in order to find the right object needed. Inside of the machine they blast off and fly around to find all of Jenny's body before Krackus can fix his communication device. First the guys head inside and the woman offers the guys multiple cookies. She tells them how her "cookie cutter" helps her make the cookies. Upon being told it will help she gladly hands it, and a million cookies over to the guys. Then they go to a foreign land and search for Jenny's body pieces. A man has her arm but wishes for a trade, nothing works until they offer Jenny's head, then eventually the cookies. In the next city the group fights off a giant creature when suddenly Krackus calls to inform them that he has reput his communicator back together. Then in another land Tuck is chased by odd birds as they grab the next of Jenny's body pieces. They soon arrive to a creepy mansion and sneak inside trying to find Jenny's leg. Which they locate on a knights armor. Suddenly the man inside wishes for a duel for the piece but the guys all have trouble trying to fight him. Suddenly his mother/wife comes out and tells him that its bed time. Meanwhile in the vehicle, Tuck can't figure out why he cant get Jenny's body back together when she informs him they need her belly button bolt, which holds her entire body together. They manage to find it located inside of a arcade's claw machine game. Which Sheldon manages to get after he fights a younger boy for it. Unfortuantly the arcade closes before they can receive it! Everyone panics as Jenny's body parts land near a tree. Krackus calls Vexus, then tells her what happened before Jenny informs Krackus that she has been put back together. Krackus tries to split Jenny apart but its no use and she reveals that they have stolen an important clip from it. It's then revealed that Jenny really wasn't put back together, they had put her pieces onto the nearby tree! Having found it fun however, the guys go to re-hide her body as the episode ends... Quotes Coming soon! Trivia *This is the first episode where Eartha Kitt did not voice Vexus, but she was voiced by Cree Summer instead. Gallery Coming soon! Sequel The sequel I'd like this episode to have is Around the World in 80 Pieces 2, and it will be a crossover with Aaahh!!! Real Monsters.